In vitro transcription systems are used to identify promoter signals and factors that control transcription in eucaryotic systems. These systems accurately initiate transcription from a wide variety of promoters. Preferential stimulation of certain promoters is achieved in the presence of low concentrations of ammonium sulfate. The addition of (NH4)2SO4 allows detection of promoters which could not otherwise be detected.